


The Wrong Door

by multifandomer



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i just thought this was a fun idea, wrong door au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomer/pseuds/multifandomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gets lost going over to Minho's house and accidentally knocks on the wrong door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Door

Minho had been living in his new apartment for a month now and newt was finally going over. Minho had invited him over countless times, but he had always been too busy doing something. He finally had a day off and Minho jumped at the chance to have Newt come over and look at the place.

Newt had found the building; the only problem was he couldn’t remember the number. Was it 23 or 24? Or maybe 25? Was it even in the 20s? He took out his phone and dialled Minho’s number. He stood there waiting, only for it to ring off.

“Jesus Christ Minho. Answer your bloody phone.” He said quietly. After another unsuccessful attempt at ringing him, he gave up and decided to knock on one of the doors and hope for the best.

None of the doors were clearly marked. How did anyone know where they lived? One of the doors had 19 on it, so he guessed he must be somewhere near. He picked one of the doors, knocked on it twice and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened and a boy no older than 19, who was definitely not Minho, answered the door.

“Hey.” The boy said.

“Ah, I think I have the wrong door.” Newt said.

“I think you do too.” The boy laughed.

“I don’t suppose you know where a guy called Minho lives. He’s Asian and about this tall.” He said, holding his hand up to the height he guessed Minho was.

“Can’t say I do, sorry.” The boy said.

“No worries. Thanks anyway.” Newt said.

“No problem. And hey, feel free to come back and knock any time you like.” Thomas told him with a wink. Newt felt his cheeks heat up as he turned away and walked to another door.

After another unsuccessful attempt to find Minho, he was told by a lovely old woman that a boy of that description had moved in a few doors down. Thanking the woman, he made his way to the door she had directed him to. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Buddy! I didn’t think you were coming.” Minho practically shouted as he opened the door.

“I would have been here sooner, but someone wouldn’t answer their phone, and all the doors look the same.” Newt told him.

“But mine is a different shade of brown.” Minho told him. Newt looked at his doors, then at the one next to it.

“They’re exactly the same.” He told him.

“You just don’t have a keen eye.” Minho told him as he walked into the apartment. “So where did you go anyway?” He asked.

“To one of the doors down there.” He said, pointing in the general direction of where he came from.

“I don’t actually really know any of my neighbours. I should get around to doing that.” Minho said, more to himself than to Newt.

“Maybe you should. Then they might be able to help me next time.” Newt said. Minho rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

The next time Newt went over to Minho’s; it was two weeks later, and very early in the morning. At least, that was the excuse he was using.

He walked into the building and knocked on one of the identical looking doors. It wasn’t surprising that it took the person behind the door a long time to answer, it was only 9am, but surely Minho would have been up if he wanted Newt over this early. When the person opened the door, he realised he’d made a mistake again, but it was too late now.

“Back already?” The guy asked. He had bed hair and was trying to stifle a yawn.

“Sorry, I got the wrong door again. They all look too similar.” Newt told him.

“I get you. Even I sometimes get confused where I live.” The guy joked.

“Well, sorry to bother you.” Newt apologised.

“No problem.” The guy said, and shut the door. Newt tried to remember where he had gone last time. Once he’d found that door, he know it was three doors down from that. He knocked on, what he hoped was, Minho’s door. It flew open not even a minute later.

“Good, you’re here. We have to leave, let’s go. Otherwise we’ll be late.” Minho said, quickly locking the door and marching off down the hall.

“Hey Newt, how are you this morning?” Newt said sarcastically to himself.

“I can hear you.” Minho shouted back. Newt rolled his eyes, but followed after his friend.

By the third time he went over, you’d think he know which door it was, but apparently not. It was nearly 6pm and Newt and Minho, along with Alby and Gally, were having a movie night. They were going to watch all of the Harry Potter films in once sitting.

He knocked on one of the familiar looking doors. A few moments later it opened to reveal the boy again.

“I think you’re just doing it on purpose now.” The guy smirked. Newt felt his cheeks heat up.

“I’m sorry. You’d think after being here three times I would know where I’m going.” Newt said embarrassed. “You really need to get numbers put on your doors.” Newt told him.

“Maybe you should tell your friend that.” The guy joked.

“Maybe I wi–” Newt was interrupted by a shout from the end of the hall.

“Newt! How are you buddy? Who’s your friend?” Gally asked as he stood next to Newt.

“Oh, this is…” He trailed off, realising he didn’t know the guys name.

“Thomas. I’m Thomas. Hi.” He smiled, mainly at Newt, but tried to direct it at the boy who had just appeared. “And you are?” He asked the new boy.

“Gally. I’m one of Minho’s friends. You know him, right?” Gally asked.

“Nope.” Thomas said.

“Oh, then how do you know him?” He asked, pointing to Newt.

“Oh, look at the time. Min will be expecting us any minute. Let’s go.” Newt said, pushing Gally down the hall.

“It was nice talking to you… Newt.” Thomas shouted, pausing at the last bit. Newt’s face heated up again as he waved over his shoulder.

Once he heard the door shut, he turned to Gally.

“So, who is he?” Gally asked.

“Some guy that lives in the building.” Newt told him.

“How do you know him then?” He asked.

“I may have accidentally knocked on his door instead of Minho’s. Now which one is his?” He asked, changing the subject.

“That one.” He said, point to one of the doors in the hallway. “How many times have you knocked on his door?” Gally pushed.

“How do you even remember which one is Minho’s? They all look the same.” Newt said as he knocked on Minho’s door.

“Don’t avoid the question.” Gally told him, just as the door swung open.

“What question?” Minho asked.

“Nothing. Just ignore him.” Newt told him, walking into the apartment.

“How many times?” Gally asked again.

“How many times what?” Minho asked, confused.

“Has he knocked on that stranger’s door.” Gally told him.

“You did it again?” Minho asked.

“Again? So you know then?” Gally asked.

“He did it the first time he came over. I’m just assuming it’s the same guy.” He said.

“It was.” Newt mumbled.

“So how many times have you knocked on his door?” Minho asked.

“Three.” Newt said quietly.

“So every time you’ve been here?” He pointed out.

“Maybe.” He said, looking away from the two boys staring at him.

“You’re such an idiot.” Gally laughed. “And why were you blushing?” Gally asked him, smirking.

“I was not!” Newt nearly shouted.

“You still are.” Minho pointed out.

“You like him.” Gally teased.

“Of course I don’t. That’s ridiculous.” Newt told him. They both raised their eyebrows at him. “Okay fine! Maybe a little bit. Now shut up about it.” Newt told them.

“You should go and talk to him.” Gally said.

“Since when were you the encouraging type?” Newt asked.

“Shut up, I’m being nice.” He said.

“Go and invite him over.” Minho told him. “I don’t care, and I’m sure you don’t.” He said, looking at Gally.

“Not really, just don’t be making out in front of me.” Gally told him. Newt scowled at him, blushing harder than before.

“And Alby won’t care. So go and ask. Now.” Minho instructed.

“He probably has better things to do on a Friday night than watch Harry Potter with us.” Newt tried.

“If you don’t, I will.” Minho warned.

“Okay, I’m going.” He finally agreed, walking out the door.

As he started up the hall, he turned to see the two boys with their head stuck out the door, watching him. He walked back over and pushed them both in, pulling the door shut behind him.

“And don’t open it again until I knock.” Newt told them. He could hear the ‘aw come on’ from behind the door, but he just walked back over to the boy, Thomas’s, door.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself, before bringing his hand up and knocking on the door. He waited for a moment before the door was opened again.

“Don’t tell me you got lost again.” Thomas smiled.

“Um, no. I came to talk to you actually.” Newt said.

“Oh, well, you wanna come in?” He asked, pointing into his apartment.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just a quick question.” He told him.

“Okay, what is it?” Thomas asked.

“Well, um, you see… We’re all… Gally, Minho, Alby, you don’t know Alby, and I are all going to watch the Harry Potter films tonight. I don’t know if you like Harry Potter, and if you don’t then this will be pointless, and I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Newt asked.

“Little bit.” Thomas laughed.

“Do you want to, um, come and maybe watch them, with us?” Newt asked, his face going bright red. “I totally understand if you don’t. You probably have better things to do on a Friday night, but I just wanted to see. And I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” He said.

When Thomas didn’t answer, Newt looked up to see him with a massive grin on his face.

“You’re really cute when you ramble.” Thomas told him. Newt felt his face get even hotter. “I’d love to.” He said.

“Really?” Newt asked.

“Yeah. I’d be insane to turn down a night of Harry Potter and getting to sit next to you.” Thomas flirted.

“Can you just hurry up?” They both hear from down the hall. They both looked to where it had come from to see Newt and Gally, and a newly arrived Alby. When did he come up? Minho had been the one that had shouted.

“We’re just coming now.” Thomas said. “Let me just grab my keys.” He told Newt. He quickly disappeared inside, appearing a second later with his keys. He locked the door and they both walked back to Minho’s apartment.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Minho, and can I just say, Newt is totally into you.” Minho smirked. He was soon clutching his leg in pain after Newt had kicked him in the shin. His face was still bright red, and Thomas was laughing next to him.

“I’m Alby.” He had given Minho a side glance, trying to hold in his laughter at his friend’s pain.

“We’ve already met.” Gally said.

“I’m Thomas.” He said, smiling at all of them.

“Well, these films are gonna watch themselves.” Minho said, ushering everyone into his apartment.

After getting the popcorn and drinks, everyone settled down in the living room. Alby was sitting on the arm chair to the right of the sofa. Gally was seated on the other arm chair on the left of the sofa. Minho had taken up residence on the floor, which left the sofa for Newt and Thomas to sit on.

Once the film had properly started, Thomas leaned over to Newt.

“I hope what Minho said was true, otherwise this night will be sufficiently awkward.” Thomas joked. Newt looked over to him and smiled.

“He might have been telling the truth.” Newt told him.

“Good.” Thomas said, then kissed him on the cheek.

“What did I say about making out?” Gally asked rather loudly.

“What did he say?” Thomas asked Newt.

“We shouldn’t do it in front of him.” Newt told him, red in the face again.

“Good, now stick to it.” Gally said, turning back to the film.

“Sucks for him then, doesn’t it?” Thomas said as he pulled Newt in for a kiss.

“Stop it!” Gally shouted as he threw a cushion at both boys.

“Oi Gally! Leave them alone.” Alby said. Gally rolled his eyes, but turned back to the film.

“Thanks man.” Thomas said.

“No problem, but please don’t be distracting.” Alby told him.

“Oh for god sake.” Newt said as Alby chuckled.

“Just ignore them.” Thomas said as he pulled Newt back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I found this idea on Tumblr and liked it and wanted to give it a go. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Come follow me on:  
> Twitter: fandomcookie  
> Tumblr: multifandomfanfics  
> Wattpad: multi-fandomer
> 
> Reviews are love :)
> 
> Multifandomer :) xxx


End file.
